1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved, voice transmitter/receiver system, and more particularly to a microprocessor controlled transmitter and microprocessor controlled receiver system in which the receiver is used to program the transmitter's RF operating frequency and RF power output level, as well as other features. The operating frequency to which the receiver is tuned is programmed into the transmitter and insures that the receiver and transmitter are operating on the same frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, in certain situations, it is desirable to listen to and/or record at a remote receiver a conversation between two or more people. A microphone converts the acoustic signal to an electrical analogue signal and a transmitter, which is connected by a wire to the microphone, broadcasts the voice signal to a remotely located receiver as a modulated radio frequency (RF) signal, preferably as a digitally encoded signal. The transmitter and receiver for these applications are designed to operate over a selectable one of several different operating frequencies. This allows the selection of an operating frequency that is not being overwhelmed by an interfering broadcast source on the same or adjacent frequencies. In prior art the transmitter's operating frequency and the receiver's operating frequency are inputted separately to the transmitter and to the receiver. Typically, prior art systems use so-called dip switches or jumpers located on the transmitter to input the transmitter's operating frequency and a set of dip switches or a dial on the receiver to set the operating frequency of the receiver. Since in the prior art the transmitter's and receiver's operating frequency are inputted separately, different operating frequencies can be erroneously input to the transmitter and receiver.
Usually, in these systems, the transmitted voice signal is recorded on a tape; in a digital transmitter/receiver system the digital receiver output can be recorded on a Digital Audio Tape (DAT). In any event, the recorded signal may be degraded or may have gaps or other abnormalities. There are a number of possible causes for such abnormalities. Some of these possible causes are related to the transmission of the signal by the transmitter to the receiver and other possible causes are not. In analyzing a voice recording, it is often useful to identify, if possible, the cause of an abnormality or apparent abnormality in the recording.